Fifi and Furrball, a love story
by FifiandFurrball4ever
Summary: it's been years since Tiny toon adventures was canceled and Fifi and Furrball have seen each other. but then when Furrball transfers to Fifi's school and is forced to temporarily move in with her, the 2 start to fall in love. then other stuff happens. Fifi x Furrball and Babs x Buster in the background. rated M for language and sexual content in some chapters (starting with 10)
1. Chapter 1 are you ok

after the show:

Fifi la fume

since the show ended Fifi has gone through some pretty hard stuff. first off, she and Hamton broke up after she caught the guy cheating, then her car-home blew up and she was forced to move in with her mother, then her great-grandmother passed away after a long battle with cancer, then, to make matters worse, through it all she was in a fight with her friend Furrball who she eventually quit talking to all together. but once she got past all of that she would soon get her life together. her mother helped her get into a good collage where she would begin studying to become an actress, with the help of Babs bunny, and 2 other girls she met at the school, Tanya Tails, a mouse studying to be a video game designer, and Elizabeth Ranama, a poodle who is studying to be a film director. however during lunch on the day the events of this chapter happened she found out that Furrball (who she's still fighting with) has been transferred to her school, witch could be a problem

Furrball cat

like Fifi, Furrball has gone through some ruff stuff after the show was canceled. with the addition of being in a fight with Fifi, he's been kicked out of many potential homes, is currently homeless, has to work a minimum wage job as a busboy cuz he cant get a better job, has no girlfriend or anyone to care about him for that matter, may or may not be suffering from a mental disease, and has almost died 3 times. despite this, Furrball some how managed to get into collage, where he would go on to study to become an actor/play-write. but then a lot of weird sh*t happened that ended up almost getting Furrball killed by a psychotic guy and Furrball was forced to move cities and transfer to a different school witch just so happened to be the very school that Fifi is going to. so, earlier in the day that the chapter you are about to read, Fifi and Furrball met up in the lunch room and though it was a bad conversation had a conversation for the first time in years.

chapter 1

normal POV

Furrball walked through the halls of an apartment building in a thin jacket, torn jeans and boots. he kept walking until he got to apartment 507, the apartment Fifi was renting while she's in collage. Furrball hated to be doing this because of the argument they had but for the time being Furrball needed a place to stay. he was going to have to ask her. hesitantly he knocked on the door and took a step back as Fifi opened the door.

Fifi: "oh its you...huuuuuh what do you want Furrball"

Furrball: "listen Fifi I was uh...I was thinking and...I was hoping to make amends for what happened"

Fifi: "fat chance ally cat! now scram!"

Fifi attempted to slam the door but was stopped by Furrball's hand stopping it and prying it open now with a pissed look on his face

Furrball: "listen Fifi! unless you didn't know I'm homeless! I was apologizing hoping you'd at least let me sleep here tonight but it looks like you're just gonna be a bitch about it so I'm out! I'm going to go ask Babs if I can stay with her for the night"

Furrball began to walk away but was stopped by Fifi saying this

Fifi: "wait a sec...you don't have a home?"

Furrball: "nope!"

Fifi: "yeah you probably should have lead with that. get in here"

Furrball: "no"

Fifi: "Babs' place is halfway across the city, its the middle of winter, and that jacket is thinner than a popular girls waste line. get in here now!"

Furrball: "Ill be fine!"

Furrball turned to leave but the Fifi zipped in front of him

Fifi: "listen Furrball! I may be mad at you but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you die out there. now get in this apartment, take a shower because I can smell you from here, and I'll make a makeshift bed for you in the living room"

Furrball: "N-O **NO!"**

that was the last straw! Fifi's tail came out swinging from behind her back and slapped Furrball right in the face.

Furrball: "YOUCH! geez! ok I'm going I'm going!"

Furrball and Fifi both went into Fifi's apartment closing the door behind them. Fifi lead Furrball to the bathroom, handed him a towel and a change of clothes, and closed the bathroom door. Furrball then got naked, hopped in the shower and turned the water on at a warm temperature. meanwhile Fifi got a pillow and a blanket and preceded to make her couch into a makeshift bed for Furrball to sleep in.

Fifi: "HEY FURRBALL! DON'T TAKE TO LONG IN THERE! I'VE GOT A STRICT SLEEP REGIMEND AND I'VE GOT TO GET TO SLEEP BY 10:30!"

Furrball: "GOT IT!"

Fifi: "I MEAN IT

Furrball: "I SAID I GOT IT!"

Furrball, though still mad about the fight they had as kids, was thankful that Fifi let him stay there for the night. he made a mental note that he should do something to thank her. Furrball didn't really have a lot of friends since he lost contact with the other Tiny toons, so he was happy to at least feel like someone cared about his well-being. he knew Fifi had gone through some pretty hard stuff since the show ended so he decided to be nice to her and not mention any "hard topics" around her.

just then he noticed a weird sound coming from somewhere out side the room. it sounded like someone crying. he turned the water off the water, got out, got dressed in the white T-shirt and pajama bottoms Fifi gave him, and left the bathroom. he walked into Fifi's room only to see her quickly hide something behind her. she was currently in pink pajamas, her hair was a little messy and there were black streams running down her face as if she were crying with mascara on.

Furrball: "hey are you ok? I heard someone crying."

Fifi: "y-yeah I'm fine"

Furrball could tell she was lying, but since she was so nice to him, and he didn't want to make her mad, so he decided to let it go for now

Furrball: "ok then. um I'm gonna get to bed now so...good night I guess"

Fifi: "goodnight"

Furrball closed the door, went to the living room, got on the couch, covered himself up with the blanket and fell asleep.

end of chapter 1


	2. ch2 what really happened with hampton

normal POV

it was a chilly morning. Fifi and Furrball were walking to school. Furrball was still wondering what was going on with Fifi. it was burning him up inside not knowing, so he decided to strike up a conversation with Fifi to take his mind off it.

Furrball: "so...how's Hampton been"

Fifi got in front of Furrball and spun around and pointed a single claw dangerously close to Furrball's chest.

Fifi: "DONT YOU EVA MENTION THAT BASTARD AGAIN YOU SOON OV A VITCH!"

Furrball: "ok sorry"

Fifi's face switched from anger to regret, she started blushing and hid her face behind her tail.

Fifi: "NO I-I MEAN...uh sorry Furrball. eetz just, something happened with Hamton and I've kind oof been depressed about eet"

Furrball: "do you want to talk about it?"

Fifi: "HELL NO! zee last thing I need to do is talk about Hamton"

Furrball: "are you sure? it might help you get over it!"

Fifi: "well...uh sure but don't tell anyone about eet 'cuz I will seriously kick your ass!"

Furrball: "you don't have to tell me twice!"

Fifi: "ok then. so after zee show was canceled Hamton started to pressure me to have sex with him and...when I decided to do eet I showed up at his house only to find him cheating on me. worse yet eet was with my cousin!"

Furrball: "youch! ok I've heard enough. Fifi I'm gonna be honest, I think you should be happy he did that! he obviously didn't care about you! if he did care about you he would wait until you were ready instead of pressuring you! he may have gotten lucky but if you ask me you're the lucky one in that situation, cuz he lost his chance with one of the most amazing people I know"

Fifi: "y-you think I'm amazing?"

Furrball: "my friend I don't think you're amazing, I know you're amazing!"

Fifi once again started to blush and hid her face behind her tale

Fifi: "th-thanks Furrball"

Furrball rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch

Furrball: "don't mention it. just speaking the tr...uh-oh! its 8:29! we should get going!"

and with that the 2 sped off hoping to get to school on time.


	3. Chapter 3 later that day

normal POV

Fifi was in the lunch room sitting at a table with her friend group consisting of Tanya, the well meaning brunette ditzy mouse girl, Elly, the emo white-blonde group psychopath, and Babs who I shouldn't have to describe to Tiny toon fans

Tanya: "so Fifi, I heard you knew the new guy."

Fifi: "yeah so?"

Tanya: "wow. you're lucky! he's kinda cute. I wouldn't mind having a roll in the hey with him"

Elly: "hey Tanya could you not? I'm kinda trying to eat here."

Tanya: "hey I'm just saying if he wanted to play cat and mouse id let him win!'

Babs: "ok seriously Tanya shut up"

Tanya: "look I'm sorry. I cant control it ok I'm in heat!"

Fifi: "BTW you're not Furrball's type"

Tanya: "how do you know?"

Fifi: "I used to go to school with ze guy. he told me once zat he's, and I'm quoting him here, "into ze Hawaiian girls""

Tanya: "whatever, mom would kill me anyways. she's not big on cats. so Babs how are things going with buster?"

Babs: "not good. he's avoiding me again. I really hope he's not planning anything really big for my birthday"

Fifi: "same 'ere! zat rabbit's plans neva work! last time I got covered in ze birthday cake!"

Babs: "you're not gonna let that one go are you?"

Fifi: "I'm still cleaning it out of my fur! what do vous think?"

Babs: "so no?"

Fifi: "bingo"

Elly: "well at least you know its gonna be big"

Fifi: "wait a sec! I got ze idea! what if we hire ze jocks to make sure buster doesn't 'ow you say, try anything!"

Tanya: "nice idea Fifi!"

Elly: "yeah except the jocks hate us! remember?"

Fifi, Babs, & Tanya: "oh yeah!"

Fifi: "I 'ave ze bad feeling about zis!"

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 party time pt1

normal POV

it was the day of Babs birthday, and most of Babs friends were just arriving at the club-like backyard set up where it was being held (the set up consisting of a pool, 4 amps connected to a radio playing the best songs of that year, an LED lit dance floor with color changing panels, a much more classy restaurant like circular table setup, and next to that stage for a big performance Fifi was asked to do as a gift for Babs, of coarse singing her song "Where the boys are) Fifi and Furrball just arrived, Furrball wearing an outfit Fifi picked out for him consisting of a white dress shirt, a red tie, a blue pin-stripe suite jacket and matching pants (if any of you get that reference let me know) Fifi was wearing an elegant silver strapless dress going straight down to her feet, obviously wanting to look good for her performance.

Fifi: "I'm gonna go get ready for my big performance. vous go 'ave fun or whatevea. oh by ze way, if I were vous I would stay away from Tanya. she's in heat and yesterday she said vous were cute"

Furrball: "k got it, Tonya's the brunette mouse right?"

Fifi: "yes"

Furrball: "right got it"

Fifi ran inside to go get ready for her performance Furrball got his punch and found a place to hang out for a while since he didn't feel like dancing or sitting down. so he just stood there leaning against the outside of the house, occasionally taking a sip from his punch and every once and an while going over to the snack table to refill his cup then going back to his spot. however about halfway through the party Elly went over to where Furrball was to talk to him

Elly: "hey you're Fifi's friend Furrball right?"

Furrball: "That's my name don't were it out!"

Elly: "ok have you seen buster anywhere? Babs is really worried that he's gonna do something big that's gonna go wrong and ruin the entire party"

Furrball: "um...I haven't seen him but I'll keep an eye out"

Elly: "ok please do 'cuz he could seriously ruin this thing and we worked really hard on it"

Furrball: "ok I'll tell you if you see him"

this intrigued Furrball. after Elly left he went to put down his cup at an empty table and then went to go look for buster. however he didn't get to far before this came over the loud speaker

Tanya: "excuse me everyone! if you could all direct your attention toward the stage. our friend Fifi la fume would like to sing a song for you all as a special gift for the birthday girl!"

and with that Furrball decided to sit down not wanting to miss his friends big performance. the curtains drew back to reveal Fifi. her silver dress sparkling in the spot light made her look even more amazing then she already did.

Tanya: here's Fifi la fume with her hit song "where the boys are" take it away Fifi!"

(I couldn't find the actual lyrics to the song so sorry if I get any wrong)

Fifi:_ "where ze boys are, someone waits for me! his smiling face, and warm embrace, to cause, to hold me, then to leave! (ooh-la-la! big boy!)_

_where ze boys are, my true love will be! (Cherie ah!)_

_he's a walking down some street in town and I know he's looking there for me! (over here! you-who!)_

_in a crowd of a million people, this skunkette will find my valentine (oh yes I will and then you know what?)_

_and then I'll climb to ze highest people, and I will tell the hole world that he's mine!_

_till he holds me, I wait impatiently (oh yes I do!)_

_where ze boys are, where the boys are, where ze boys are_

_someone waits for me _

_till he holds me, I wait impatiently_

_where ze boys are (I'm waiting!)_

_where ze boys are (zat is where I want to be!)_

_where ze boys are, someone waits, for Fifi!"_

the entire crowd all started clapping and cheering as soon as the song was over, especially Furrball who had never heard such beautiful singing in his life. he actually began to tear up! then Elly and Tanya came out from the curtains with the birthday cake as Fifi took a bow

Fifi: " thank you! happy birthday Babs!"

Buster: "LOOK OUT"

just then a small rocket came flying out from behind the crowd. it hit the stage and everyone who was on the stage went flying off in different directions (including Babs who I forgot to mention was on stage at this point) Furrball quickly sprang up and ran over to the perfect place to catch Fifi and held out his arms. he easily caught her but due to her being heavier than him (because Furrball usually doesn't get much to eat) upon her landing in his arms Furrball nearly toppled over but managed to keep his balance while still holding her in his arms.

Furrball: "you ok Fifi?"

Fifi: "yeah I'm fine. thanks Furrball"

Elly and Tanya landed halfway across the yard on the LED dance floor, Elly landing first and scraping her knee and almost breaking the glass and Tanya landed on top of Elly breaking her fall

Tanya: "OOPS! sorry Elly!"

Elly: "you're dead meat when we get out of here Tanya!"

Babs was caught by Buster who had just showed up at the party and was already ruining it

Buster: "I am so so so so sorry Babs! I was gonna do an awesome fireworks display after I asked you the question but during Fifi's song I dropped a lit match on one of the fuses, I am sorry I did not mean for that to happen!"

Babs: "DAMIT BUSTER YOU RUINED MY PARTY AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU ALWAYS DO THIS AND...wait...ask me the Question? what the hell are you talking about?"

Buster: "oh right! I forgot! ok listen Babs when I ask you this please try to forget what just happened and try to remember all the good times we've been through"

Buster reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Buster quickly got down on one knee holding the box in one hand and a note card he wrote on in the other

Buster: "Babs, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for. you've stuck with me through thick and thin, good and bad, etc. and I've decided I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Buster opened the small box to reveal a gold, diamond studded wedding band with a small note attached to it

Buster: "Babs bunny, will you marry me?"

the entire crowd of guests gasped at that. most of them almost fainting from all the excitement.

to be continued

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 party time pt2

normal POV

the entire party full of guests was in shock over what just happened. after Fifi's performance, rocket came out from behind the crowd and hit the stage, this sent Fifi, Tanya, Elly, Babs, and the cake flying. Fifi was caught by Furrball, Elly and Tanya landed on the dance floor, and Babs was caught by Buster bunny, who was now kneeling in front of her asking her to marry him! also no one could find the cake but I'll get to that later.

Buster: "so Babs...will you marry me?"

Babs was in shock. she started to tear up. she knelt down and hugged buster nearly squeezing the life out of him"

Babs: "YESYESYESYESYES! OF COARSE I WILL BUSTER! I LOVE YOU!"

buster slipped the ring on Babs' finger and the 2 closed their eyes and went into a deep kiss. the entire crowd cheered for them. just then the cake fell right on them completely covering the happy couple in cake and causing the everyone else there to crack up. then, after the couple cleaned up and everyone had a moment to calm down, the party went back into full swing with everyone either on the dance floor, or sitting at the tables. Fifi and Furrball were in the group at the tables. they were chatting about the performance Fifi gave.

Fifi: "vous really 'ought I was good?"

Furrball: "yeah! it was really good! I've never heard such beautiful singing in my life! how do you sing like that?"

Fifi: "eetz a combination ov tea and honey. I drink eet ze night before followed by vocal exercises an hour before the performance"

Furrball: "fascinating! hey did you write that song yourself?"

Fifi: "yes actually!"

Furrball: "its a nice song! have you ever thought about going professional with it?"

Fifi: "I've considered eet but ze life ov a singa' just isn't for moi"

Furrball: "well I think it's a very nice song"

Fifi: "yeah...but sometimes eet reminds me ov how lonely I am"

Furrball: "you're not that lonely, you have good friends, a family who cares about you, plus I hear the doorman at your building thinks you're really nice!"

Fifi: "yes but I don't have a boyfriend! I feel like something's missing now zat me and Hamton are broken up. I just want someone to love but eetz so hard trying to find a guy I like. le sigh..."

Furrball could tell Fifi was really sad and hated seeing her like this. thinking quickly he remembered he had previously made plans to see a movie. the movie was a romantic comedy and Furrball knew Fifi was a fan of romantic novels and movies so he decided to invite Fifi to come with him to see the movie. not as a date but rather as a friendly outing

Furrball: "hey Fifi listen I was going to go see a movie tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me? not like a date but you know just 2 pals hanging out."

Fifi: "sure! why not!"

Furrball: "great! I think you're gonna like the movie, its a romantic comedy and I know you're a fan of romance"

Fifi:"zat I am!"

from there the party went on as planned. at about 7:00 PM everyone went home except for Tanya who, at the request of Elly, was tied to a flag pole. Fifi and Furrball returned home and soon fell asleep.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 after the movie

normal POV

Fifi and Furrball were just now getting home from the movie theater. Furrball wearing an outfit similar to the one he had on in the first outfit except with a black leather jacket instead of the thin, fleas one. Fifi was wearing a pink shirt, a short-cut jean jacket, a dark pink belt, a hot-pink mini-skirt, and a green bow in her hair. the 2 entered the living room and sat down on the couch, wide eyed and shocked at what they had done at the theater. in a moment of weakness, while talking about Hamton, the 2 let their guard down long enough to be taken over by a strong feeling of lust and (once again in a moment of weakness) kissed each other on the lips. tongues wrestling and all. this awkward exchange was followed by complete silence during their walk home. they were completely shocked at themselves and each other for allowing this to happen. Fifi was still getting over her previous relationship with Hampton and in no way saw herself as ready for a relationship, and Furrball wasn't looking for a relationship at the time. they sat in silence for a while until Furrball broke the silence by saying,

Furrball: "ok I'm gonna say it. we screwed up! we shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry I let it happen. I don't know what came over me but I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again"

Fifi: "it was not vous fault Furrball! I was ze one with all ze problems. I was desperate. I'm sorry Furrball"

Furrball put his hand on Fifi's shoulder

Furrball: "this wasn't your fault Fifi"

Fifi: "listen Furrball...if vous aren't comfortable with staying here anymore I understand"

Furrball: "I can't Fifi! even if I could where would I go? I can't move in with Babs because I'm sure Buster wouldn't be cool with it and I have no idea who else id ask! plus like it or not right now you seem to need my help even more than I need your help and..."

Fifi: WAIT! what do vous mean? why do I need vour help?"

Furrball: "well you are still getting over everything that happened with you and even though you seem happy you're pretty fragile!"

Fifi: "EXACTLY!"

Furrball: "wait what?"

Fifi: "if my years as a romantic taught me anything eetz zat fate has a strange way of bringing ze right people together. maybe that's what happened with us"

Furrball: "are you saying what I think you are Fifi?"

Fifi: "yes! Furrball think about eet! fate put both of us in situations where we would need ze help of another person! I was grief stricken by ze end of my relationship with Hamton and in ze grip of depression, and vous were left homeless with no one to care for vous or provide any sort of help and vous got a dead end low paying job. then we found each other! I was willing to let vous stay here and provide for vous, and vous were willing to listen to my problems and help me through them! maybe fate wanted us to be together! maybe fate wanted us to kiss at ze movies!"

Furrball: "y-you might be right! in witch case we were meant to be together."

Fifi: "exactly! ze universe wants us to be togeth..."

before Fifi could finish Furrball grabbed her by the hips and passionately kissed her. Furrball agreed with everything Fifi was saying, he believed a higher power brought them together. he decided that it was his job to make her happy, whatever he needed to do he would make her happy, even if it meant being her boyfriend. right now though Fifi had 2 streams running down her cheeks. they were tears of joy though. she had thought shed wait until she was one of the last 2 single girls in the friend group to start dating but if fate said it was time it was time, and she couldn't have asked for someone better! Furrball was nice, funny, handsome, and best of all a perfect gentleman. Fifi and Furrball were lost in passion, but then Furrball broke the kiss.

Furrball: "are you sure you're ready for a relationship?"

there Furrball went! always the perfect gentleman! even when she had said it herself and said it was meant to be he asks if she's ready

Fifi: "I didn't think so zis morning but now that all zis has happed I think I am ready. one rule though! we have to wait until were both ready to have sex"

Furrball: "of coarse! I'll wait as long as I need to"

Fifi: "vous better keep your word on that Furrball!"

Furrball: "will do Fifi"

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 locked in the closet

normal POV

it had been about a month since Furrball and Fifi started dating. they had decided to keep it a secret until the wedding, as not to compete with Babs and Buster's wedding. they still hadn't had sex, they were just easing in to the relationship. the most they've done was a little light making out when they were alone. but about halfway through the month Tanya figured out they were dating and started pulling little pranks on them. she didn't tell anyone, in fact if you asked Furrball or Fifi they'd tell you she knew nothing, but Tanya still pulled pranks on them whenever she could. the purple skunkette had been asked by Babs to be her maid of honor and the blue cat was asked by Buster to be his best man, meaning they'd have to go through the hole wedding without revealing anything to their friends. they'd have to keep themselves from making out or showing any signs of affection towards each other during the wedding. it would be challenging but not impossible.

Fifi was walking down the hallway when she saw her secret boyfriend looking at something in the supply closet of the school. curious, she went up to Furrball and tapped him on the shoulder

Furrball: "hmm? oh hey Fifi! what's up?"

Fifi: "why are vous looking in ze supply closet?"

Furrball: "ok you aren't gonna believe this but I saw a purple rattle snake in there"

Fifi: "... right...whatever, listen I'm gonna be late getting home, I have to go dress shopping with Babs. don't wait up ok?"

Furrball: "ok. hey there it is!"

Fifi looked inside the closet to and saw a purple rattle snake. they went inside to try to get it but when they tried to catch it the snake slivered out the door, the snake bumped the door stop dislodging it and causing the door to slam shut. they heard a loud click after the door shut and when Fifi tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. someone had locked it.

Fifi: "uh-oh!"

Furrball: "what?"

Fifi: "ze door wont open! I think someone locked eet!"

Fifi pounded on the door

Fifi: "HELLO!? IS ANYONE OUT THERE!? WERE STUCK IN HERE! HELLO!? well crap I think were stuck in here! Babs is gonna be pissed at me!"

Furrball: "don't worry someone has to come by and unlock the door at some point. lets just relax in here until someone finds us"

Fifi: "how ze hell do vous expect me to relax?"

Furrball once again grabbed Fifi by the hips and kissed her. this surprised Fifi to say the least, but she went with it. Fifi's tail came out from behind her, put itself behind Furrball's back and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. their tongues wrestled for control, Furrball had the upper hand but Fifi having had a boyfriend before was more experienced. then Furrball did something a little risky, he broke the kiss and moved from her lips to her neck. he started liking, kissing and nipping at the tender part of her neck. this was a risky move because Fifi and Furrball made a rule to wait till both of them were ready to have sex or do anything of that sort. that didn't mean Furrball hadn't thought about it, grabbing her, laying her down, kissing her and fucking her damn brains out, and Fifi would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it to, but neither of them were absolutely sure they were ready to do it and they both promised to wait. Furrball kept licking and nipping at her neck, causing Fifi to let out soft moans and gasps that Furrball thought were extremely cute.

Fifi: "h-hey! what gives? I thought we were gonna wait"

Furrball: "we are! but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun while were waiting does it?"

Fifi: *seductively* "vous evil boy vous"

Furrball kept going, unaware that Fifi was planning something. you see earlier in the month during one of their make out sessions Fifi discovered a small sensitive spot behind Furrball's ear that, him being a cat, absolutely drove him crazy whenever it was scratched. she let him keep going while she put her small dainty hand on his back and moved it up through his fur. just to add insult to injury she also started purring in his ear between moans and gasps. when she got to the back of his neck she began to slow down, by now just inching towards his ear. then she felt the back of his ear on her thumb. Furrball didn't seem to noticed and wasn't stopping her. she extended her claws and started scratching him

Furrball: "AH! w-wait no stop! please! come on! stop it! ah!"

Fifi: *tauntingly* "what's wrong big boy? can't stand a little scratching?"

Furrball: "no! stop! cut it out! you know that's my weakness! p-please stop it!"

Fifi: "say uncle"

Furrball: "ah! ok! you win! uncle!"

Fifi giggled a little then the 2 continued their make out session until the door was opened by the school janitor. the 2 explained what happened and the janitor promised to keep quiet about what they were doing and about the relationship all together. they quickly headed off to the apartment so Fifi could call Babs and explain why she was late (except for the making out part). the 2 tried to avoid eye contact on the way home. mostly because Furrball's member had become hard during their make out session and Fifi, though much less noticeable, had almost flooded her underwear. but once the initial embarrassment wore off they began a conversation.

Furrball: "so who do you think locked the door?"

Fifi: "actually I don't know. that 's kinda weird"

end of chapter 7

p.s.: who the hell did you think it was? it was Tanya!


	8. Chapter 8 she knows

normal POV

its been a long time since the last chapter. Fifi and Furrball, though still keeping their relationship a secret, were getting closer and closer. recently Fifi convinced Furrball to take up acting. because of this he's now thinking about becoming an actor after he graduates and even taking some roles in movies that Fifi wrote since she's now thinking about being a script writer. plus, as an added bonus, they now have a class together. also Furrball has taken up calling Fifi his "pole-cat princess" and other various pet names. she didn't really like that at first but after a while she got used to it. the 2 haven't had sex yet and aren't really planning to any time soon. Buster and Babs' wedding was still a few weeks away and everyone involved is pretty high strung due to the constant wedding planning and prep. Fifi and Furrball hardly had any time to themselves, but since they had a job to do, they decided to just power through it. still, they loved the moments they got together, just the 2 of them. however it was getting harder and harder for the 2 of them to keep their relationship a secret, that is until...

Babs: "WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEIR DATING!?"

Fifi and Furrball started to panic as they heard this yelled by their friend Babs from across the lunch room. they then began to panic even more when the looked over and saw Tanya, who they had recently figured out knew about their relationship, talking to a very pissed off Babs.

Fifi: "crap"

Babs: "YOU 2! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

Furrball: "double crap"

Babs dragged Fifi and Furrball, silently pleading for their lives, over to the table where her and Tanya were previously sitting, sat them down, and immediately began to interview them on their relationship.

Babs: "when did this start"

Fifi: "not to long ago"

Furrball: "the day after your birthday party"

Babs: "how did this start?"

Fifi: "n-normally"

Furrball: "we were both a little tipsy at the movie theater, she told me about her problems, I reassured her, then we kissed. almost immediately after we sobered up and when we talked about it we realized we're meant to be together"

Babs: "have you 2 had sex yet"

Fifi: "ZAT IS NONE OF VOUS BUISSNESS!"

Furrball: "not yet, we both promised to wait until we're both ready until we do anything like that"

Fifi: "Furrball!"

Furrball: "sorry! I'm kinda nervous"

Babs: "ok last question. are you 2 in anyway planning to ruin my wedding this summer?"

Fifi & Furrball: "absolutely not!"

Babs: "ok then. you're good, for now"

Furrball: "oh thank god"

Babs: "but if you do anything to ruin my wedding, intentional or not, you're both dead!"

Fifi & Furrball: "triple crap"

end of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 rory sherlock la fume

normal POV

Fifi, Furrball and their new house guest, Fifi's brother Rory la fume (a light brown skunk with dark brown hair), were sitting in Fifi's apartment chatting. Babs had enlisted Rory's help as security after hearing about his special talent (witch I'll get to later). Fifi had invited him to stay at her apartment while he was in town. since they got home Fifi and Rory had been catching up since they got home. Fifi had even forgotten to introduce her new boyfriend, that is until she was reminded by her brother.

Rory: "so who's you're new boyfriend?"

Fifi: "oh uh Rory zis is Furrball, Furrball zis is my brother Rory"

Furrball: "oh so Fifi told you we're dating"

Fifi: "*sigh* no, no I didn't"

Furrball: "then how did he know we're dating?"

Rory: "oh well that's simple really..."

Fifi: "oh come on bro please don't"

Rory: "please? come on just this once!"

Fifi: "ugh! FINE!"

Rory: "YES! ok lets start with your jacket!"

Furrball: "my jacket?"

Rory: "yes, you see...

_Fifi told me earlier that you work as a buss-boy at a restaurant. given the current state of the economy and how much restaurants normally pay I'd say you make about 2.25 plus she told me last week that you spent last weeks pay on a couple packs of gum. that jacket is 2 days old at the most so there's no way you bought it yourself, has to be a gift. plus that jacket has my sister's signature style written all over it so it's most likely a gift from her. that was clue #1, next up there's the lipstick stain on your collar, it matches the shade my sister has on right now. not only that but when you leaned in I noticed that it matches the exact size and shape of her lips, that's clue #2, clue #3 was when Fifi told me she was seeing someone new. when I started to comment on that she glanced to you for a second. gave you a leather jacket, lipstick stain matching hers on your collar, glanced to you after talking about her new boyfriend, you 2 had to be_ dating"

Furrball: "holy crap that's amazing!"

Rory: "thank you"

Furrball: "hey uh quick question. if you're Fifi's brother why don't you have the accent?"

Fifi: "Furrball!"

Furrball: "I was just asking"

Rory: "no it's ok. to answer your question I got rid of my accent when I moved to America so people could understand me better"

just then Fifi's phone went off. she checked it and found a new message from Babs.

Fifi: "zat was Babs. we should get to ze rehearsal dinner"

Rory: "ok lets get going! Allons-y!"

Furrball: "what?"

Rory: "that's French for let's go"

Furrball: "ah"

Rory: "you should probably remember that, you are dating a French chick"

Fifi: "RORY!"

Rory: "sorry sis"

The trio arrived at the rehearsal dinner only to see Tanya passed out and everyone else standing around her.

Fifi: "oh no!"

Furrball: "is she ok?"

Babs: "we don't know yet"

Rory: "ok everyone step back and give me some room"

Rory crouched down next to Tanya and started inspecting her

Rory: *thinking "_ok let's see...her pulse is still going so she can't be dead. that's good. her palm is wet but its not sweat so she's been carrying something wet. wait, what's that under her lip...ah ha!"_

*talking* ok everyone you can relax. she wasn't poisoned or anything she's just drunk"

Tanya: *mumbling* "there's a...fucking skunk...Santa octopus"

Rory: "ok someone get her a place to lie down and I'll get her some coffee"

the rest of the rehearsal went as planned with the slight difference of any (one of Babs' friends from outside the group) replacing the passed out drunk mouse. the rehearsal soon ended with a speech from Buster and everyone went home. later back at the apartment,

Rory: "I'm gonna get some sleep. night guys"

Fifi & Furrball: "goodnight!"

Fifi: "so Furrball, since Rory's taking the coach I was thinking maybe vous and I could...share a bed while he's in town..."

Furrball: "um...ok sure I guess."

Fifi: "great! so would vous like me to show vous ze way to ze bedroom?"

Furrball: "lead the way my pole-cat princess!"

Rory: "I'm sorry, what did he just call you?"

Fifi: "drop it"

Rory: "pole-cat princess? seriously? oh that is so..."

Fifi: *threatening* "either drop it or I drop you!"

Rory: "I'll be quiet..."

Fifi: "thank vous. so where were we?"

Furrball: "I believe you were about to lead me to your bedroom."

Fifi: "oh right! right zis way kitten-boy"

Rory: "what?"

Fifi: "I wasn't kidding!"

Rory quickly got back in bed and went to sleep. Fifi and Furrball went back to their bedroom. Furrball went first after a little bit of an argument between the 2 of them about who should and Fifi followed after him closing and locking the door behind her.

Furrball: "so how do you want to do this? face to face or butt to..."

Furrball was interrupted by Fifi wrapping her arms around his neck and locking lips with her.

to be continued

end of chapter 9

lemon in next chapter


	10. Chapter 10 together forever

Rory POV

bored!

I was incredibly bored. there was absolutely nothing to do. I couldn't watch TV due to the quirks of my "special talent", I couldn't play my violin because I forgot to pack it, and I couldn't play my video games since I was bored of all of them. to make matters worse I was pretty sure Furrball was banging my sister. it was pure torcher! I was bored with absolutely nothing I could do about it.

I decided to get up and try to find something to do. no use in staying bored when you have a mind like mine.

Normal POV Fifi's room

Fifi and Furrball were sitting on the bed, making out. Furrball had his hands on Fifi's hips while Fifi had her arms crossed behind her boyfriend's neck. their tongues were fighting for control. Fifi had something to tell her boyfriend though so after a while she broke the kiss.

Fifi: "hey Furrball, can I ask vous something"

Furrball: "sure. what's on your mind?"

Fifi: "well...we've been dating for a long time no?"

Furrball: "yeah, why?"

Fifi: "well...Furrball I want vous to know that I love vous, and...I want to be with vous forever. that's why I think eetz time we took eet to ze next level, so to speak"

Furrball: "a-are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

Fifi: "yes. Furrball...I want vous to take my virginity. I want to have sex with vous Furrball. b-but if vous aren't ready yet then I'll wait"

Furrball was originally gonna say they should wait a bit but then he saw the look in her eyes. her beautiful sapphire eyes had a look of nervousness and a small hint of sorrow in them. when Furrball became her boyfriend he made it his mission to do whatever he could to make her happy. her brake up with Hamton and a few other events in her life had left her emotionally fragile. if she didn't have Furrball she would probably have snapped any second becoming insane. she needed him just as much as he needed her. and if she wanted him to have sex with her then god damnit he was gonna have to weather he was ready to or not. he didn't want to do anything to make her sad.

Furrball: "Fifi...I want to be with you forever to. I love you and I never want to be apart from you. if you want to I'll do it. I love you and I'll do anything for you my little pole-cat princess"

Fifi: "I love vous to, my tiger prince"

the young couple looked into each others eyes for an extended amount of time. Furrball grabbed Fifi's hips and kissed her. Fifi gladly returned the kiss and hooked her tail around Furrball's back in order to pull him in and deepen the kiss. after a while Fifi broke the kiss.

Fifi: "never ever leave moi!"

Furrball: "wouldn't even think about it."

Fifi: "promise?"

Furrball: "promise!"

Fifi: "swear on vour life?"

Furrball: "I swear on all 9 of them"

Fifi went back in to resume kissing but was stopped by Furrball putting a finger (or whatever the hell its called on a cat) up to her lips.

Furrball: "do you have any protection? I love the idea of being with you forever but it's way to early to have kids"

Fifi: "I'm on ze pill. don't worry about eet"

and with that the couple went back to making out. eventually Furrball moved his paws from her hips to the bottom skirt. Furrball began unbuttoning her skirt. he soon gets it unbuttoned and it drops down off her waist line revealing a pair of pink panties. next Furrball moves to her white button up skirt. with a little help from Fifi he soon un-buttons the shirt and Fifi slides if off her torso and arms revealing a pink bra covering her perfectly round and perky C-cup breasts. Fifi was a little embarrassed, this was the closest she'd been to being naked with someone else in the room since she turned 16 and started wearing clothes instead of going naked and just covering her privates with fur. Furrball could tell she was embarrassed so he decided to make it even. he quickly undid his belt and slid his pants off to reveal a pair of boxers with an intriguingly large bulge in them. next up he broke the kiss for a second and took his shirt off. they were now both in their underwear in front of each other. they went back to making out. while they were doing so they slowly moved towards the bed. once there Furrball gently laid his new lover down on the bed and got up on top of her. after a little bit more making out they broke the kiss to stair deeply into each other's eyes. Furrball was secretly just as nervous as Fifi but he didn't want to tell her. after all he was the man in the relationship, it was his job to take charge. however he didn't have to tell her, she could see it in his eyes. and she thought it was cute.

Fifi: "hey Furrball, do vous mind if I go first?"

Furrball: "really? are you sure?"

Fifi: "yes!"

Furrball: "well...ok if you're sure."

Fifi and Furrball switched places so that Fifi was on top. after a quick "peck on the lips" kiss she crawled down to where she was at eye level with his crotch. she began to blush as she grabbed his boxers by the side and Quickly pulled them down. then she went wide eyed and crimson red when she saw what was underneath, a massive, at least 10 inch rod.

Fifi: "holy crap zat thing is big! how ze hell do vous walk?"

Furrball: "its only about 6 inches when I don't have an erection"

Fifi: "vou're fucking with me right?"

Furrball: "no, listen could you start already? this is getting a little embarrassing."

with that Fifi planted a kiss on the tip of Furrball's member causing him to moan. she began kissing, licking, and teasing his member. despite being a virgin she was strangely good at this, Fifi had just started and Furrball was already moaning like there was no tomorrow. Fifi made sure to pay extra attention to the head. Furrball was in heaven. then Fifi opened her mouth and wrapped it around Furrball's rod. she began bobbing her head up and down on his rod while swirling her tongue around it. Furrball had never felt anything like this before. his mind was in a haze of sexual pleasure. his eyes rolled up in their sockets and his tongue lulled out like that of a happy puppy. Fifi thought it was really cute. she kept bobbing her head faster and faster. then suddenly Furrball grabbed her by the ears and pushed her head down as he shot his warm-sticky seed into her mouth. after a little bit of gagging looked at Furrball with her seductive "bedroom eyes" look and stuck out her tongue to show Furrball the mouth full of cum before gulping what was left of it down.

Furrball: "are you sure this is your first time? 'cuz that was amazing!"

Fifi: "I'm glad vous enjoyed eet! but now eetz vour turn."

Furrball: "ok"

they switched places again going back to their original position. Furrball went to work right away, starting with a deep, passionate kiss. during the kiss he began searching for the latch to her bra. once he found it he quickly undid it and threw her bra to the side. he began messaging her breasts, causing Fifi to start emitting muffled, less cute moans into his mouth. then Furrball started rubbing her right nipple to make it hard. once it was hard he broke the kiss, moved down and started sucking on her right nipple while massaging her left breast causing her to start letting out those extremely cute moans and gasps he loved hearing. while he did that he snaked his tail down to her panties and started rubbing, making Fifi start moaning louder than before. once Furrball thought she was wet enough he stopped rubbing her and stopped sucking on/ messaging her tits. after another "peck on the lips" he moved down to her crotch. he quickly removed her panties. once they were off he was met with 2 things, 1 her wet snatch, and 2 a weird but pleasant berry-like sent. he decided to ignore the sent and started licking her hole. she started moaning even louder than before. as her boyfriend kept licking at her vagina she started feeling things she had never felt before. it felt like fire, ice, and lightning going up her spine all at the same time. then, completely on accident, Furrball's tongue hit her clitoris causing her to let out a scream of pleasure. then, after a couple more licks she finally climaxed, shooting her fluids all over Furrball's lips and face. once her orgasm stopped Furrball playfully licked her fluids of his face before crawling back up to face to face level with his girlfriend.

Furrball: "has anyone ever told you that you sound really cute when you moan?"

Fifi: "vou're pretty cute vourself. and vou're pretty good at zis"

Furrball: "thanks! so um...I guess now its time for the next part?"

Fifi: *gulp* "y-yeah"

the young couple stayed there, staring into each other's eyes for a long time. neither of them wanted to say it but they were both really nervous about this part. despite this Furrball lined his member up with his girlfriend's hole.

Furrball: "are you sure you want to do this?"

Fifi: "yes. g-go ahead."

Furrball: "ok...here I go"

Furrball lowered himself until his rod touched Fifi's entrance causing her to flinch a little. reluctantly he began pushing in, little by little, until he hit a rubbery barrier. closing his eyes and looking away, he pulled out a little then quickly shoved his rod as far in as it would go. breaking her hymen. Fifi froze for a sec. she began fighting back tears. just as Furrball was about to ask if she was ok she let out a loud screech of pain that probably woke a few people up.

Furrball: "are you ok Fifi? I can pull out if you want."

that right there was a big mistake on Furrball's part. a mistake that earned him a claws-out slap to the face followed by his girlfriends gigantic tail slamming him down and forcing him to make eye contact with her.

Fifi: *threateningly* "pull out and see what happens, ally cat"

Furrball stayed there frozen in place on top of his girlfriend for a while. after about a minute she gave him a seductive smile and crossed her arms behind his neck.

Fifi: "yeah, zat's what I thought. vous can move now, ze pain is gone"

with that Furrball pulled out and then slammed himself down causing Fifi to moan in pleasure. usually Furrball would jump at the chance to hear her cute moans but this time he decided to kiss her instead. while deep in a passionate kiss with his new lover he kept going, pumping his member in and out. the 2 of them were now both in a sea of pleasure. Fifi started letting out muffled moans again. Furrball kept pumping in and out, going faster and faster as time went on. Fifi's tail loosened it's grip on him. at this point he could probably go back into a push up position if he wanted but he decided to stay where he was. Furrball began messaging Fifi's breasts again. Fifi couldn't help but keep moaning in pleasure even though her moans were muffled by her boyfriend's lips. suddenly both of them could feel something coming. they both tried to hold it in as long as possible but after a couple more pumps from Furrball they couldn't hold in in anymore. Fifi's walls suddenly clamped down on Furrball's dick as they both came at the same time. Fifi's walls were clamped down on Furrball draining him of everything he had. a mixture of Furrball's cum, Fifi's fluids and a little bit of Fifi's blood flooded Fifi's pussy and overflowed onto the bed. after a little while Furrball pulled out and then collapsed on the bed next to his new lover. the 2 shared another passionate kiss before cuddling up together and falling asleep. but they were soon awakened by the sound of a gunshot coming from the living room.

in a rush of adrenalin they quickly got dressed and rushed into the living room where they saw Rory standing in front of a small hole in the wall, holding a shot gun.

Fifi: "what ze...did vous just shoot a hole in my wall?"

Rory: "yep"

Fifi & Furrball: "why!?"

Rory: "I got bored"

end of chapter 10

sorry this took so long, I had some problems with my computer. it'll probably be a while before the next chapter is out but I'll try not to take to long. in the mean time feel free to review this and chapters 1-9 but keep in mind I wrote most of this late at night so its not my best work.


	11. Chapter 11 getting ready for school

I decided to do a short chapter instead of the long one I was planning to do. feel free to review.

Furrball POV

it was about 6:30. I was in bed, cuddled up to Fifi la fume, the most beautiful girl ever. I was wide awake but Fifi was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I just laid still with her in my arms. there was something so cute about her when she was asleep, she had a certain calm, relaxed, and happy look that usually wasn't there when she was awake. it was really calming. I could just lay there all day and watch her sleep all day. last night we had agreed to be together forever. and I decided I would live up to that. while I was deep in thought I felt her flip over and nuzzle in to my arm. I moved a little to, wrapping her in my arms. then she slowly began to wake up. she began to smile as she saw me there next to her.

normal POV

Furrball: "morning sleeping beauty"

Fifi: "morning cutie pie!"

Furrball: "did you have a fun time last night?"

Fifi: "vous now I did! what time is eet?"

Furrball: "its about 6:30. we should probably get ready for school soon. although I'd rather stay here with you all day"

Fifi: "yeah. me to but we should probably get ready to go"

Fifi and Furrball both got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. to save time they shared a shower. while Fifi was rubbing her lavender scented body wash on herself she had a rather devilish idea. she faked having trouble getting the purple jell on her back then toppled forward into a bent-over position in front of her boyfriend.

Fifi: "um...Furrball, would vous mind rubbing some of zat body wash on my back for moi?"

Furrball: "no problem!"

Furrball squirted some of his girlfriend's body wash gel on his paws and started rubbing it on Fifi's back. while he was doing this he noticed her tail was to the side giving him a full view of her private area. despite what had happened the night before he started blushing and looked away. Fifi saw this and thought it was the cutest thing ever. Furrball spent so much time trying to be the perfect gentlemen that he hardly ever did or said anything "like that". Fifi always thought it was cute when she got him to blush.

Fifi: "enjoying ze view?"

Furrball: "well, I am with the most beautiful girl ever so yeah!"

Fifi: "oh stop being so coy vous know what I mean."

Furrball: "well maybe a little"

Fifi: "tsk, tsk! I had no idea my boyfriend could be such a naughty little perv!"

Furrball: "says the one who's currently bent over in the shower with her tail to the side asking her boyfriend to rub shower gel on her back"

Fifi: "fair enough."

with that Fifi got back up and washed the gel out of her fur before getting out of the shower, drying off, getting dressed, combing her hair, putting her mascara on (with some other make-up), putting on some of her signature perfume "le stink", and brushing her tail before heading out of the bathroom to have breakfast with Rory while Furrball got ready. Furrball then got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and rushed out of the bathroom.

Fifi: "vous ready?"

Furrball: "yeah lets get going"

Fifi: "alright. see vous Rory"

Rory: "see ya"

end of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 in the park

normal POV ACME park

Fifi and Furrball were in the park having an after school picnic. they were sitting together in a part of ACME park that only Furrball knew how to get to. he had found it during his earlier years as an ally cat and not only marked it as his territory but built a mall makeshift winter shelter. it was on top of a hill with one tree at the exact center of the space and a bunch of trees surrounding the space except for the entrance to the well hidden trail leading up there and the front of it witch gave a perfect romantic view of the sunset. they had put a blanket down in front of the tree at the top of the hill and were using this for their picnic. Fifi had been blindfolded on the way up there witch only added to how beautiful she thought the spot was.

Fifi: "this is tres romantic Furrball! how did vous find zis place?"

Furrball: "I just found it while I was running from some ally cat bullies"

Fifi: "pff. ally cats! if vous cant trust vour own kind who can vous trust"

Furrball: "well...actually to tell you the truth I kinda had that one coming. I tried to swipe a fish from their stash when they weren't looking"

Fifi: "*giggle* ooh! I had no idea I was dating a bad boy!"

Furrball: "well back then I may have been a gentlemen with the ladies but when I was on the streets I was as bad as they come!"

Fifi: *seductively* "ooh! I love bad boys"

Furrball: "well I love romantic girls"

Fifi: "*giggle* oh stop it charmer!"

Fifi gave Furrball a playful shoulder shove. however she forgot how light he is compared to her and she easily knocked Furrball over. however on his way down he grabbed Fifi's arm catching her by surprise and pulling her down on top of him. after about a minute of awkwardly staring at each other in silence they both cracked up laughing.

Fifi: "sorry about zat! I keep forgetting vous aren't as heavy as vous look!"

Furrball: "nah its cool. your looks are pretty deceiving to."

Fifi: "what is zat supposed to mean?!"

Furrball: "well you look so light weight and feminine that I keep forgetting how heavy you are compared to me!"

Fifi was about to make a comment on what her boyfriend just said but before she could Furrball locked lips with her drawing her into a passionate kiss. Fifi was surprised by this but gladly returned the kiss. after a while Furrball broke the kiss for air giving an apologetic "myu" before talking.

Furrball: "sorry. couldn't resist!"

Fifi: "vou're lucky vou're so cute!"

just then the area around them took on an orange tint. the young couple looked behind them to see a beautiful sunset. Fifi quickly got off of Furrball and sat down next to him on the blanket.

Fifi: "le sigh! zis is so romantic! I could just sit here watching ze sunset with vous forever"

Furrball: "same here baby"

Fifi: "I love vous, Furrball ze cat"

Furrball: "I love you to, Fifi la fume"

just then Furrball noticed something familiar in the distance

Furrball: "hey look! isn't that the ally way we met in? you know, that time you mistook me for a..."

Fifi: "don't say eet! wait...hey yeah I think zat is ze ally we met in! ooh and there's the fair from later zat night to!"

Furrball: "hey, what do you say after the sunset we go to the fair. I hear they recently added a tunnel of love ride!"

Fifi: "I'm in!"

after the sun went down Fifi and Furrball gathered their things and headed towards the city. once at the fair they went on all the really romantic rides together including (but not limited to) the tunnel of love and the Farris wheel. they ended their date at the fair with Furrball winning Fifi a teddy bare on the strength test game and then buying some snacks for the walk home. on the way home they stopped by the dump Fifi used to live in and took a picture in front of the ruins of what used to be her car-home. when they got home they found Rory passed out on the couch. they Quietly snuck back to Fifi's room trying not to wake Rory up. once they got back to her room they switched into their pajamas, got in bed, and went to sleep for the night cuddled up together.

Fifi: "good night Furrball"

Furrball: "goodnight Fifi

end of chapter 12 feel free to review


	13. Chapter 13 the missing groom pt1

normal POV

it was the day of the wedding (finally!) but something has gone wrong. Buster is missing and with 3 hours to go till the wedding. Elly, Fifi, Furrball, Tanya, and Rory were all looking for him. Rory was looking for clues in the dressing room buster and the groomsmen were using to get ready for the wedding while the others waited outside so the "crime scene" didn't get contaminated.

Furrball: "so what do you guys think happened to Buster?"

Fifi: "no idea, but if anyone can find out eetz my brother!"

Tracy: "knowing how smart this guy is he probably already knows and hasn't told us yet"

Fifi: "vou're probably right"

Elly: "so Furrball, Fifi, you 2 bang yet?"

Fifi: "ZATS NONE OF VOUR BUISNESS!"

Furrball: "but yes"

Fifi: "will vous shut up?!"

Furrball: "you shut up, I'm happy about it, I wanna talk about it!"

Rory: "everybody shut up I found a clue!"

Elly: "oh thank god!"

Rory handed the flip phone and note he had found to Elly, who was currently acting as leader of the group. Elly read the number on the note and entered it in on the phone putting the phone on speaker phone so everyone else could hear it. it rang 3 times before it was answered except instead of a person there was a series of high pitch beeps. some of the beeps lasting longer than others. then it went back to the dial tone.

Elly: "ok well that was a dead end"

Rory: "no it wasn't. that was mores code"

Tanya: "mores what now?"

Rory: "its a type of code. and according to that message we'll be able to find the next clue on the 4th floor"

Elly: "you heard the man! 4th floor lets go"

the group quickly rushed up the stairs to the 4th floor of the hotel the wedding was taking place in. once there they split into groups. Fifi and Furrball went to the bridesmaids' room, Elly and Tanya went to the groomsmen's room, and Rory went to Babs' room and Buster's room.

normal POV Fifi and Furrball

Fifi was checking around the room for clues as to where Buster was while Furrball was checking the computer. Fifi wasn't finding anything and was starting to get desperate however Furrball somehow managed to stay calm. Fifi was shifting through a pile of clothes while Furrball was sitting at a desk looking through the search history on a computer.

Fifi: "damnit! still nothing! did vous find anything mon amore?"

Furrball: "nothing that could help us find Buster but people should really delete the browser history on these computers before they leave the hotel"

Fifi: "how are vous so calm right now?"

Furrball: "because I know buster. this is probably just some treasure hunt thing he set up to lead Babs to some big surprise or something"

Fifi: "really? are vous really zat confident?"

Furrball: "don't have to be. we're talking about buster here. remember Babs' birthday party?"

Fifi: "oh yeah...zat...ok vous could be right but until we find ze rabbit I'm not taking any chances!"

Furrball: "yeah sure whatever."

Fifi: "ok so z'ere is nothing here zat will help us find ze blue bunny! lets go find ze others."

Furrball: "k"

end of chapter 13 feel free to review


	14. Chapter 14 the missing groom pt2

Normal POV Elly and Tanya

Elly and Tanya were searching through the bridesmaid's room looking for clues as to where Buster was. So far they couldn't find anything. Elly was looking in the beds while Tanya looked in the bathroom.

Elly: "DAMNIT! THERE'S NOTHING HERE! We only have 2 hours till the wedding!

Tanya: "2 hours and 11 minutes."

Elly: "SHUT IT! WE NEED TO FIND BUSTER!"

Tanya: "right sorry"

Elly couldn't find anything in the beds so she started looking in a pile of clothes next to one of the beds. When she got to the bottom she found a note saying to go to the maze.

Elly: "I found a note! It says to go to the maze! Let's go!"

Tanya: "ok. I'll text Fifi and Furrball."

Elly: "what about Rory?"

Tanya: "I don't have his number. He probably already figured it out though"

Normal POV

Rory was in Babs' room trying to figure out what had happened to Buster. He didn't have enough to tell him where the blue bunny was but he did have enough to tell him what had happened. Apparently Buster had been in Bab's room at some point.

Rory: "_ok lets see...there's tracks on the floor but they aren't buster's so whoever they belong to was probably the one who kidnapped buster. Wait a sec. There's 5 sets of tracks so there were probably 5 people. There are turf traces in the tracks so they probably play sports. This one had a limp. Aha! It was the jocks from Fifi's school! Wait jocks may usually be bullies but they don't kidnap so they must have been hired. But by who?_"

Just then Rory's phone went off. He checked his phone and found a text saying "good job sherlock! You really are smart". He sent back a text saying "who are you?". He got a reply back saying "don't play stupid with me! You already know. You're just playing along. Anyway you can find the rest of the clues in Buster's room. XOXO". Rory put his phone away and rushed over to Buster's room. He tried the door knob but it wouldn't budge so he kicked the door down. Once in the room he started deducing what happened.

Rory: "_ok lets see...there's streak marks going from the bedroom to the door so something was dragged from the bedroom out of the room. Or some-ONE! Aha! They're the same size as buster's feet! So buster was dragged to Babs' room. Oh and there was a struggle to! There's an indent in the wall here. Buster must have dodged a punch over here. Ooh what's this? "_

Rory found a note in the corner of the room. It was written in some kind of symbol text. Just then he got another text saying "you can find the key to the cipher in the bedroom". He replied back with "are you watching me?". The next text said "I can't help it. You're just so fun to watch". Rory put his phone away and rushed into the bedroom. He found a notebook on the dresser with the key to the cipher on it. He used it to decipher the note, only to find out that it said "gotcha!". Rory had been tricked. He hated being tricked. He was about to punch the wall out of anger when he got another text saying "you may wanna look out the window, at the maze". He sent a text saying "WHERE'S BUSTER!?" After a few seconds he got a text back saying "no need to shout. Use your telescope and look at the center of the maze. XOXO". Rory did just that and saw Buster, tied to a shiny metallic object. Just then Rory heard a loud ticking noise coming from one of the drawers of the dresser. He opened the drawer and saw a timer with only 1 hour's time left on it. Rory then realized the object Buster was strapped to was a bomb. Another text came in. "When you get there don't cut the red wire. Any other wire will do. XOXO".

Rory: "crap"

End of chapter 14. Feel free to review.


	15. Chapter 15 the missing groom pt3

Normal POV

Rory, Fifi, Furrball, Elly, Babs, and Tanya were all running to the center of the maze where Rory spotted Buster. Thankfully Rory has a photographic memory and is able to easily navigate the maze from having seen it from above. They got to the center in record time. Rory quickly took out some wire cutters and cut one of the wires on the bomb causing it to shut off. Then he untied Buster and Babs hugged Buster, happy to see him ok.

Babs: "oh thank god you're ok Buster! Who did this? Who kidnapped you?"

Tracy: "that would be me"

Fifi, Babs, and Furrball: "TRACY!"

For those of you who haven't read my other Fanfic, Tracy is Furrball's Ex-girlfriend who was basically a bitch to him, constantly cheated on him, and would always lie when confronted about it.

Tracy: "hello! Yes it was me. I hired the jocks to kidnap Buster and bring him to the center of the maze"

Furrball: "but why?"

Tracy: "to get your attention Furrball. "

Fifi and Furrball: "what?"

Tracy: "I never really got over you Furrball. I want you back. I want to be with you again"

Furrball: "I can think of at least 1000000 reasons why that's not gonna happen Tracy."

Tracy: "oh come on Furry boy! I know I was a naughty kitty but can't you just forgive me?"

Fifi: "hey slutbag! Get vour whore hands off my man! I'm with Furrball now and we couldn't be happier and we aren't going to let vous ruin zat!

Rory: "she knows sis. That's why she's doing this in the first place. She wants revenge on you for ratting her out to Furrball and ultimately causing her to have to go through a humiliating public breakup with Furrball in a school where absolutely everyone hated her and would there for take Furrball's side. So she's trying to steal your man away"

Tracy: "how did you...?"

Rory: "the gay jock told me"

Furrball: "well to bad Tracy! I'm with Fifi now and nothing is gonna change that! I love her with all my heart and I always will. And I'm not trading her for some cheating bitch. No dice"

Tracy: "very well then"

Everyone except Babs and Buster, who were still hugging, reeled back as Tracy took out a small silver shotgun and pointed it at Furrball.

Tracy: "plan B it is"

Rory: "ok as much as I wanna see Furrball get his head shot off there's no reason to do this Tracy. Just put the gun down and we can talk about this"

Tracy: "nope"

Fifi: "NON! Please don't kill him! I love him!"

Tracy: "to late"

Everyone looked away and closed their eyes when they heard a gunshot. But when they opened their eyes instead of a dead Furrball they saw Furrball completely fine and Tracy slumped over dead. Rory ran up to Tracy's dead body and examined it.

Rory: "s-she's dead! Someone in the maze shot her"

Furrball: "who?"

Rory: "I don't know but we should probably get out of here. Follow me."

Once they all got out of the maze the wedding went on as planned and Babs and Buster were married.

End of chapter 15. Feel free to review.


	16. Chapter 16 just say it

Normal POV

Furrball was staring at himself in the mirror nervously. He was nervous because he had a very important question he had to ask Fifi. He has warned to ask her this question since last week (chapter 15) when he almost died in the maze. He never ever wanted to lose Fifi, he wanted to be with her forever. And if she said yes to this question he would never lose her. The problem was asking her. He had been trying all week but he couldn't find the right moment to say it. This time was different. He knew exactly when and how it was going to happen. He was taking Fifi to a frat party to celebrate the 2 of them finishing the 2nd to last year of college. Right when the party was starting to wind down he would take her out to the backyard of the place it was at, and ask her. Tonight was the night.

Unfortunately Rory was coming to but that's ok because, to quote Rory, he was "to busy to give a crap". Rory had spent the entire week trying to find out who shot Tracy and apparently he had a hunch the killer was going to show up. So all night he was going to be way to busy to give a crap about what I had to say to his sister, so as long as nothing went wrong at the party he was pretty much home free!

Fifi: "ready to go mon amour?"

Furrball: "yeah I'll be out in a sec! Love you!"

Furrball inhaled and exhaled deeply making eye contact with his reflection.

Furrball: "show time! COMING!"

Rory, Furrball and Fifi left the apartment and started walking to the party. The hole way there Fifi talked about her newest movie idea, about a young beautiful skunkette who sells her self as a slave to a gang for shelter only to find love within the gang. Furrball was listening to her but was only half listening due to his mind racing because of the question he had to ask her. Luckily he had trained his brain to pick up all the really important details when she talked and he was to distracted to fully listen. Rory stayed silent because he was focusing on trying to deduce the killers identity. When they got to the door they were greeted by a not drunk but really tipsy Babs just back from her weekend honeymoon.

Babs: "hey guuuuyyys! Were you been!? The party is in full swing! Those guys over there are doing body paint! Ooh uh Rory, since i knew you were going to be busy thinking the hole party so i saved you a spot on the couch. Its over there by the snack table"

Rory: "thank you"

As Babs went to introduce Fifi and Furrball to some friends she met on her honeymoon Rory went over to the snack table, got some punch, and sat down on the couch. About half way there he happened to spot a girl in the corner, a cat in a leather jacket with black and pink hair who was pretending to type on her phone while obviously staring at him.

Rory: "um excuse me but...are you watching me or something? "

She put her phone away, left the corner, and started walking towards the center of the room, never breaking eye contact. Then, smirking, she said,

?: "sorry. I couldn't help myself. You're just so fun to watch"

And walkd away.

Rory instantly realized who she was, she was the person who was texting him. And he suspected she was also the killer. He got up and followed her but he lost her in the crowd. Just then his phone went off. He checked it. "So now you know what I look like. Now you just need my name right?". "Yes. So what is it?". "You know that's not how I do things. If you want my name you have to play the game. XOXO".

Meanwhile on the other side of the house, Babs was introducing Fifi and Furrball to a couple she met on her honeymoon. A red fox named julie and a silver wolf named jacob.

Babs: "anyway julie, jacob, this is Fifi and Furrball. "

Julie & jacob: "hi"

Fifi & Furrball: "hello"

Just then Furrball looked over at the door and saw a large group of people leave. He listened the music. The playlist had already looped over once. The party was winding down. It was time. He looked at his watch then quickly knocked back the cup of punch he was holding.

Julie: "ooh Fifi I love that accent of yours. Where you from honey"

Fifi: "oh well I'm from Paris but funny story I actually got my accent from a french nanny who taught me how to talk while I was staying at ze maple tree hotel in England"

Furrball: "hey Fifi can I talk to you out back?"

Fifi: "well, honey don't be rude! I'm taking to Julie and Jacob"

Furrball: "I know but it's kinda important"

Julie: "oh we don't mind, you 2 go on ahead we'll be here when you're done"

Fifi: "um ok let's go. Nice chatting with vous"

Fifi and Furrball went out back shutting the door behind them.

Fifi: "what's up?"

Furrball: "ok so...do you remember last week when..."

Fifi: *worried* "when I almost lost vous? Yeah."

Furrball: "well thats the thing...Fifi I love you. I love you so so so much and I never ever ever want to lose you. I want to be by your side forever and to tell you the truth I don't even want to imagine a world where you're not by mine. I know it sounds cheesy as all hell but I know in my heart that were meant to be together and that's why I...wanted to ask you something..."

Fifi: "are vous about to say what I think vous are?"

Furrball: "probably"

Furrball knelt down on 1 knee holding on to Fifi's hands for support. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

Furrball: "Fifi la fume..."

He opened the box revealing a golden ring with a diamond.

Fifi: "oh god!"

Furrball: "will you marry me?"

End of chapter 16. Feel free to review


	17. Chapter 17 planning our future

Normal PoV

Furrball had just purposed to his lover, Fifi la fume, and was currently awaiting an answer. However instead of giving one she just stayed there, frozen in shock for a while. She had never even thought about marrying Furrball yet and now 7 months after that awkward kiss at the movies he was asking her to marry him. It had only been 7 months so it was a little soon, but she really didn't care. Like Furrball, she never wanted to be apart from him. She loved Furrball and wanted to spend her life with him, cheering him on through the good times and helping him along through the bad. As soon as her legs would let her move she scooped her feline lover up in her arms as tears of joy started steaming down her face.

Fifi: "YESYESYESYESYES! OF COURSE I WILL MON AMOUR! OF COURSE I'LL MARY VOUS! OH FURRBALL VOU'VE MADE ME ZE HAPPIEST GIRL IN ZE WORLD! I LOVE VOUS MY TIGER PRINCE!"

Furrball was taken aback by the amount of joy behind her response. Never the less, he slipped the ring on her finger, wiped the tears out of her eyes and then stared deeply into them.

Furrball: "I love you to, my pole-cat princess"

And with that he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. After the kiss Fifi went inside to tell her friends while Furrball just stayed outside for a while to stare at the stars for a while. Naturally all of her friends reacted to the news differently. Babs and Buster just congratulated her, Tanya just said "that's great" then panicked as soon as she realized that meant she and Elly were the last 2 single group members left, Elly didn't really seem to care, and Rory accused her of being pregnant and told her to make sure it was his which Fifi responded to by using her tail to knock him on his ass. Overall they all seemed happy for the 2, except for Elly who really didn't give 2 shits.

On the way home Fifi and Furrball talked about their plans for the future. Since it was so soon after they started dating they decided to wait till they had been engaged for a year until they had the actual wedding. While they were talking Fifi started to panic a little after Furrball brought up the name change. She couldn't decide weather to keep her maiden name, change it to Fifi L. Pussycat or call herself Fifi la fume Pussycat. However after another deep passionate kiss Furrball started just to shut her up, she decided to go with Fifi la Pussycat or Fifi L. Pussycat for short. Furrball J. (James) Pussycat was a cool sounding name and she wanted to have a name like it. One matter came to mind that they just couldn't avoid, kids. Furrball's species came in litters so they'd probably have a whole lot of them, not to mention Fifi's family on her mother's side was pretty well known for being incredibly fertile, in fact if she wasn't on the pill she probably would be pregnant right now. They both started to panic when they thought about it but they decided to cross that bridge when they had to. However they did agree that if they had any girls they'd name one Julia after Fifi's great grandmother and Furrball's cousin.

When they got home they took a shower together before going to bed. During the shower Furrball was washing his fiancé's back when he got a rather naughty idea. He grabbed her hand with his, Put his other paw on her hip and came up behind her so his chest was up against her back. Before she could ask what he was doing his rod (which had recently grew to 11 1/2 inches) appeared between her legs. He began purring in her ear and even moved his paw up and started messaging her breasts to get her turned on.

Furrball: "hmm. You like that Fifi? I can feel how wet you are you dirty little girl."

Fifi: "oh Furrball..."

Furrball: "you want me inside you don't you?"

Fifi: "y-yes please!"

Furrball: "tell me what you want to me to do to you."

Fifi: "ah! P-please just stick it in me and rut me! Please hurry!"

Furrball: "oh not just yet my naughty little love muffin."

He Turned her around, pushed her up against the wall, knelt down and started licking at her pussy.

Fifi: "AH! Vous monster!"

Furrball: "oh don't act like you don't love it!"

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was in her own personal heaven right now! Her knees were starting to go weak. She had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Despite them only having sex once before this Furrball really knew how to turn his girl on. His tongue was thrusting in and out of her pussy going a little deeper each time. She started moaning and gasping which just got him more and more excited. At one point he accidentally bumped her clit causing her to scream out in pleasure. After a few more licks she finally climaxed in his face. After that he came back up, placed his paws on the wall behind her and shoved his tongue in her mouth with her fluids still in his mouth. Knowing she was tasting her own fluids turned her on. After a little while he broke the kiss and gave her his best seductive look.

Furrball: "you still want me to rut you?"

Fifi: "y-yes please"

Furrball: "tell me what you want. Be specific"

Furrball's paws were on her hips again. She was nervous. She had only had sex once and it hurt at the start. Now Furrball was being all seductive and devilish, it turned her on but at the same time made her nervous. She swallowed her fear and spoke up.

Fifi: "please put it in my vagina and rut me. B-but be gentle at first, I don't wanna get hurt."

Furrball: "bend over"

Fifi did what she was told and bent over, placing her hands on the wall in front of her. Predicting her fiancé's next move she moved her tail to the side giving Furrball a full view of her rear end witch was covered by a heart shaped white patch of fur. She braced herself as she felt her future husband's lower head against her pussy lips. He put his paws on her hips and began to slowly push in, trying his best not to hurt his lover. Despite his current evilish attitude he didn't want to do anything to ever hurt the woman he loved. Once it was in Fifi was shocked to be met with instant pleasure instead of pain. Furrball started thrusting in and out. Per his lovers request he tried his best to be gentle with her.

Fifi: "OOH! MY TIGER PRINCE! I LOVE VOUS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! "

Furrball: "how much?"

Fifi: "I love you so much I can hardly stand to be without vous."

Furrball: "that's exactly how much I love you."

Fifi: "vous c-can go a-a little f-faster if v-vous want. I'm not scared anymore"

Furrball: "you shouldn't have been scared in the first place. You know I wouldn't hurt you"

Fifi: "ah! Vou're right! Please could vous go a little harder? "

Furrball: "as you wish princess"

Furrball started thrusting faster and harder. Fifi could hardly stand on her hind legs. She fell forward and braced herself on the wall as her fiance kept pumping. She was once again in her own personal heaven. The entire rest of the world seemed to melt away leaving only her and Furrball behind. Furrball's rod was going all the way down into her womb. She was now slumped against a wall with her arms up against the wall keeping her up and her husband to be thrusting his rod in and out of her pussy causing wave after wave of sexual pleasure to go through her body. She wrapped her tail around his and began letting out her extremely cute moans to get him even more excited. Furrball kept was now slamming himself in and out of her. Then her walls clamped down on him and started squeezing his dick as they climaxed at the same time. Furrball pulled out. Fifi was about to fall over but Furrball grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back up so her back was up against his chest.

Fifi: "zat was amazing"

Furrball: "you're telling me"

Fifi: "I love vous Furrball."

Furrball: "I love you to"

Fifi and Furrball got cleaned up and went to bed. Fifi went to sleep immediately but Furrball stayed up for a while. He couldn't wait to marry Fifi. He was gonna be with her forever. With her by his side he felt like he could do anything. All he needed was his girl cheering him on. They were going to be together forever. They just have to make it through the next 12 months. This was going to be the most hectic year of his life. Which was why he was glad he'd get to spend it with her.

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18 in the heat of summer

Fifi POV

it was a little late into the day. not in the afternoon but still late. I woke up at around 8:22 to find my fiancé had already made his way to his job at my favorite restaurant. unfortunately, when I woke up something was wrong. I felt warm in a...certain area coupled with a lot of sensitivity. meaning I was once again in heat. I always felt like a complete slut when I was in heat. I was usually a lover looking for the man for me, which I of coarse now knew was Furrball, but when I was in heat I felt like I needed to have sex to live and it took all the strength I could muster not to throw the nearest guy down and ride him till the heat was gone. it really didn't help that every time I moved my legs my lady parts rubbed together and I felt like I was gonna explode. this was just typical, at the moment I need my man he's off doing something else. I couldn't wait until my man got home! I needed something to get me off. luckily I came prepared. I had a carrot toy dildo hidden away for just such an occasion. it was an orange carrot shaped buzzer that was about the same size as Furrball's member, since nothing smaller would do for me. once I couldn't stand it anymore I got it out, turned it on and shoved it up my pussy.

Fifi: "AH! OH YEAH ZAT'S ZE STUFF!"

just like Furrball's dick, the toy went all the way pass my cervix and into my womb but only a little bit of the way up into the womb. it buzzed really fast giving me all sorts of pleasure. wave after wave of pleasure hit me sending lightning up my spine. I was just beginning to go into my usual haze of pleasure when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. assuming it was Rory I attempted to shout "don't come in here I'm busy" but due to the giant waves of pleasure I couldn't get it out in time. however what I didn't expect was for my future husband to be standing there at the door instead of my brother (thank god!), and Furrball was treated to me on the bed laying down, fully nude, spread eagle with a carrot toy shoved up my rabbit hole.

Furrball: "hey Fifi! turns out the restaurant is closed for the day and forgot to tell m...oh um...is this a bad time 'cuz I can come back later"

Fifi: "NO!"

I stuck my hand out and the door behind Furrball slammed shut catching his attention for a sec giving me enough time to turn off the carrot toy via the switch on the bottom of it.

Furrball: "how did you...?"

Fifi: "eetz a trick I learned from Shirley"

Furrball: "who?"

Fifi: "ze psychic duck!"

Furrball: "oh yeah her...so...what's up with...that?"

Fifi: "I'm in heat! p-please could vous help moi?"

Furrball: "of coarse! I've got some time"

Normal POV

Furrball crawled in bed on top of Fifi and shoved his tongue into her mouth. he began messaging her breasts causing her to start moaning into his mouth. after a while he broke the kiss to crawl down to her crotch. he grabbed the carrot toy by the green leaf shaped parts and pulled it out of her. he inspected the toy and then made eye contact with his fiancé.

Furrball: "is this thing made special to be the same size as my dick?"

Fifi: "maybe..."

Furrball: "I'm flattered!"

he threw the toy to the side and crawled back up to make eye contact with his fiancé.

Furrball: "but wouldn't you much rather have the real deal?"

Fifi: "much rather!"

Furrball went back to making out with Fifi while messaging her breasts. Fifi let out a small, puppy like whimper to tell Furrball to nock it off and start already. Furrball happily complied by moving back down to her crotch. he started licking at her pussy causing her to once again let out her usual extremely cute moans. meanwhile Furrball's nose was being overcome by his fiancé's berry like pheromone smell. it was driving him wild. pretty soon Fifi finally climaxed on to her fiancé's face. Fifi felt a little better but it wasn't enough. thankfully her man wasn't done yet. he flipped her over and stood her up so she had her rear end in the air and lined himself up with her rabbit hole. he was about to ask if she was ready but he had waited a little to long already and before he could ask she gave another puppy-like whimper and started waving her ass in the air to entice him. he was going to make a second attempt to ask but the berry like scent of his girl's snatch was driving him crazy. he lined himself up, grabbed a little bit of her hair in his mouth just to be playful, and slammed himself into her. they both moaned really loudly because of that. Fifi fell over with her butt still in the air and was unable to get back up so she jest left her upper chest, head, and arms on the bed while her man wildly fucked her lust filled brains out. Furrball kept pumping in and out of his fiancé going just a little bit past the entrance to her womb. both Fifi and Furrball were in a sea of sexual pleasure. Fifi had lightning, fire, and ice going up her spine while Furrball's brain was starting to go numb. Furrball had by now gone from pumping to full on thrusting at an incredible speed. his eyes had begun to roll up in their sockets and his tongue lulled out like a puppy's. Fifi's walls suddenly clamped down and squeezed Furrball's dick as she climaxed. she slumped over satisfied by her fiancé's work but Furrball wasn't done yet. he kept thrusting in and out again and again until finally he felt his climax coming. since Fifi was already done he decided to pull out, earning another whimper from Fifi who wanted him to finish inside her. he finished off with a little jacking off, then he gave his girl a little surprise by covering part of her hair and the white stripe going down her back and tail with a large streak of cum.

Furrball: "was that enough for you?"

Fifi: "yeah! thanks Furrball."

Furrball: "do you want me to clean ya up?"

Fifi: "yeah, thanks for zat by ze way!"

Furrball got up and got some paper towels from the bathroom and cleaned his "little mess" off his fiancé's back. the couple spent the rest of the day together in bed watching movies to keep Fifi's mind off her little heat spell. because Fifi's crotch was to sensitive for her to get back up Furrball ended up running from the bedroom to every other room in the house getting his fiancé whatever she needed. it was a lot of work but he was happy to do it.

end of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19 Rory's date pt1

Normal POV

-/texting/-

?: so, are you ready to play?

Rory: what do you want me to do?

?: show a girl a good time.

Rory: I'm not following

?: *sigh* of course, the smart ones are always the worst with this kinda thing.

Rory: just tell me what you want me to do!

?: ever been on a date with a girl?

Rory: wait...do you mean you want me to go on a date with you?

?: ooh! You really do catch on quick!

Rory: ABSOLUTLEY NOT!

?: oh come on big guy! You are french right? Your people are known for being charmers. Maybe you can charm my name out of me. Care to try?

Rory: fine! Where we doing this?

?:Vaterverg café. We're having dinner together. You're buying.

Rory: why do I have to pay?

?: it's in proper for a guy to make a girl pay.

Rory: I guess you're right. I'll meet you there

?: can't wait! XOXO

-/end text chat/-

End of chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20 Rory's date pt2

Normal POV

Rory was getting ready for his big date with the mystery girl. He was in front of a mirror in his favorite tux straightening his bow-tie. While he was doing so Furrball entered the room.

Furrball: "hey Rory. What's up?"

Rory: "not now. I'm getting ready for a date"

Furrball: "you have a date? With who?"

Rory: "the mystery girl from the party"

Furrball: "the one who shot Tracy?"

Rory: "yes"

Furrball: "ok I give, what's going on?"

Fifi: "hey. What are vous 2 talking about? "

Furrball: "Rory's going on a date with the mystery girl"

Fifi: "ze one who killed Tracy? Why?"

Just then Rory's phone went off. It was the mystery girl.

?: I'm at the café. See you there. Don't keep me waiting! XOXO

Rory: "because she thinks this is a game, and if I want to figure out what her name is I have to play along. I'll be back soon. Don't wait up"

Fifi and Furrball: "k"

Rory left the apartment and went to the café. Once there he walked in and looked for the mystery girl. He saw her in a booth in the corner of the café. She looked just like she did at the party, black hair with a pink stripe in it, red lipstick, and of course, she had out her mahogany colored phone and was typing on it. However this time she was wearing a red sparkly dress. She glanced over and started typing on her phone again. Rory's phone went off.

?: so are you going to sit down or should I come to you?

Rory went over to the booth and sat down with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed.

?: "good evening. Rory isn't it?"

Rory didn't answer.

?: "well? Are you gonna stare at me all night? Its not nice to stare"

No answer. The mystery girl picked up a menu. Rory did to.

?: "you're no fun. Anyway what do you think I should get? The fish or the..."

Rory: "how are you still on the outside?"

?: "excuse me?"

Rory: "how are you not in jail? You shot and killed a woman! Not to mention you're stalking me using a blocked number and..."

?: "put your menu down"

Rory: "what?"

?: "the waitress is coming. Put your menu down so she knows we're ready to order"

The waitress came over to their table.

Waitress: "I'll give you some more time

And the waitress walks away. The mystery girl crossed her arms and gives Rory a disappointed look.

?: "wow! Nice job jerk!"

Rory: "YOU ARE A PSYCHOPATH!"

?: "no I'm not. I'm a high functioning sociopath, like you"

Rory: "you're nothing like me!"

?: "oh really? How was that sandwich you ate while you were getting ready?"

Rory: "how did you...?"

?: "you have a stain on your sleeve. See? I am like you! We both notice everything and we both use deduction. I'm just better at it"

Rory: "whatever. Can you just tell me your name so I can get out of here?"

?: "not yet. The games not over until I have what I need and I need a detective like you to get it. You help me out, I'll tell you my name"

Rory: "fine. What do you need?"

?: "revenge. An old partner of mine betrayed me and I need I have a plan that's gonna get her caught before she can kill me. But I need your help. Your first job is to figure out her next move. She always leaves clues at the scene of a crime and you never miss a clue"

Rory: "but how will I know if she's the one who committed the crime?"

?: "easy. She's trying to kill you"

Rory: "WHAT!?"

?: "she has spies all over the city. The waitress is one of them. Now that she's seen us together she's going to try to kill you"

Rory: "ok that's it! You're crazy! I'm not doing this! Goodbye crazy lady"

Rory got up and stormed out. On the way home he was almost caught in an explosion. After the explosion an arrow with a note almost hit him. He read the note.

"Next time you won't be so lucky bitch. Both you and that other bitch are going down -x1"

Rory: "crap!"

Rory's phone went off again.

?: "ready to play?"

End of chapter 20. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


	21. Chapter 21

Normal POV

Fifi and Furrball arrived at the scene of the explosion. When they got there they saw the police investigating 2 dead and charred bodies and Rory sitting on the edge of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of coffee in his hands.

Furrball: "geez! What happened here?"

Rory and the commissioner: "explosion"

Fifi: "is mon little brother ok?"

The commissioner: "he's fine, just a little shaken up. You must be his sister Fifi, nice to meet you"

Fifi: "nice to meet vou to"

The commissioner: talking to Furrball "and you are?"

Furrball: "oh um I'm Furrball J. Pussycat. I'm her fiancé"

The commissioner: "oh, you two are engaged? Well then congratulations!"

Fifi & Furrball: "thank you"

Rory: "thank god you two are here, let's get out of here"

Rory set down the cup and blanket then got up and walked towards Fifi and Furrball.

The commissioner: "wait a sec"

Rory stopped and spun around.

Rory: "what now?"

The commissioner: "we understand you're a well known and respected detective down in new york. We'd like to ask for your help investigating this case"

Rory: "hmm terrorism case, haven't had one of those in a while. Sure I'll help. Only for a while though I'm pretty busy. How's your wife by the way? I know child birth can be stressful so I thought I'd ask"

Fifi: "oh god"

The commissioner: "how did you know me and my wife were having a kid?"

Rory was about to answer but before he could Fifi quickly wrapped her tail around the lower part of his face.

Fifi: "eet was a lucky guess, answer the question"

The commissioner: "um...she's fine"

Police man: "yo cheif! We got a fresh body over here"

The commissioner: "you can start by helping us identify this guy"

The commissioner rush over to the body. Fifi released her brother allowing him to spit and wipe his mouth.

Rory: "why does your tail taste like cat nip?"

Fifi: "long story"

Furrball: "her idea not mine"

Rory: "WHAT!? You know what never mind I don't wanna know"

The 3 of them followed the commissioner over to the body. While they did Rory's phone went off.

?: why are you bothering with this case? Just come to me and I can tell you who it was

Rory: NO! You shut up! I don't want anything to do with you right now!

?: why?

Rory: You almost got me killed! I can solve this just fine thank you very much!

?: fine, just don't rat me out

Rory turned off his phone, shoved it in his pocket and started inspecting the body.

Rory: thinking "_OK let's see, his finger has an imprint of a ring so he's recently divorced, no wallet but he does have a wad of cash in his pocket, obviously doesn't care about his money. His finger prints are burned off so that rules out that method of identification...wait a minute...he looks familiar. Uh-oh..." talking_ "um Fifi...you might wanna call your friend Tanya"

Fifi: "why?"

Rory: "this might be her dad"

End of chapter 21. Sorry this took so long


End file.
